12 Days 'Til Christmas
by That Buggy Girl
Summary: TF:A human!AU. Christmas is coming; yay! Bumblebee and Prowl are busy getting ready, but things are never easy when you have a strange little symbiote underfoot. This collection of silly drabbles may make you feel a little warm and fuzzy.
1. December 13

**Author's Notes:** Two Christmases ago, fresh from a now-dead LJ RP game, I started writing this series of Christmas drabbles, based on some crack my roommate and I created while playing in said game.

Bumblebee and Prowl are the TF:A versions. We were playing them for a while before we bailed and I'm using those incarnations of them here. Bumblebee has matured a lot from the obnoxious show-off he is in-series. We're shipping Bee and Prowl here, so...yeah.

Scorponok is from TF2K7. He showed up in the game in need of a new host and wound up with few choices...Bee being the best of them. He's smaller and sillier and a lot less deadly than in the movie; more like a special child than a blood-thirsty Decepticon. Maybe it's Bee rubbing off on him?

Oh, and they're human because we liked them to be from time to time. They're also sort of functioning as a family unit. Deal with it, enjoy the crackiness, if you please. Hooray for wildly OOC characters? I amuse myself, in any case.

* * *

**December 13**

This particular mall Santa had thought he'd seen it all, so he was completely at a loss over how to handle the scrawny child who leapt into his lap and began gesturing wildly, hands flailing and twirling as he (she?) let loose a string of non-word syllables.

He (she?) was a peculiar looking child to begin with, with spindly limbs, bright _crimson_ eyes and silvery-grey hair, waist-length and bound in a messy braid. Something had been off about the way he-or-she moved; the child's steps had been lilting and glide-y, almost more like some kind of erratic dance than a walking gait.

Odd.

Really odd.

"He's non-verbal." The blond teenager with the twittering child supplied oh-so-helpfully, "But he really, really wanted to see you, because he really believes you'll come down the chimney -even though we don't have one- and bring him stuff if he sits on you."

"Oh." The rent-a-Santa blinked, looking between them, "Well…Has he been a good boy, then?" Though the question was addressed to the blond, the child began bobbing his head up and down in earnest, hands flailing wildly again.

"He'd like to think so." Came the snorted reply.

"What does he want for Christmas?"

"A backhoe." The blond rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little.

"Ah, that's an excellent choice. Those kinds of toys certainly are popular this year! And here I thought children had forgotten how to use their imaginations, oh ho ho ho!" 'Santa' chuckled, slipping effortlessly back into his role as jolly gift bringer.

"Not a toy." The teenager deadpanned, causing the man to stop mid-ho, "A real one." There was a pause, then another helpful addition of "he likes to dig."

There was another long silence as the Santa looked between them again. The child was fluttering again, grinning widely, and the teenager looked amused, probably at the confused look on his face. Rubbing at the bridge of his nose, he beckoned to the head elf.

He was sorely in need of a break.


	2. December 14

Yes, OrianPrime92, a backhoe. What can I say; he likes to dig!

* * *

**December 14****th**

Scorponok still didn't understand the point of the tree.

He had spent days investigating it, crawling around it, sniffing, tasting and generally poking and prodding it. Though the bright lights and shiny baubles adorning it caught his attention easily, the thing was still offensive, standing there majestically and taking up a vast quantity of the living room with its green, organic-ness.

…Well, it had been standing, any way.

Now it lay in a shambles; a few branches had broken beneath its weight when it crashed to the floor. Some smashed ornaments were hidden beneath the conifer, and little bits of glass from shattered bulbs as well. Scorponok looked at the tree, wishing it was still standing there, mocking him with its bright, attractive colors and over-stimulating twinkle lights.

Climbing it -or attempting to- had _seemed_ like a good idea at the time.

In retrospect, it was very stupid and now Prowl would be upset and Bee was going to _kill_ him.

But worse than that…He'd been naughty and Santa wasn't going to bring him any presents.


	3. December 15

**Notes:** I have had this cookie experience.

* * *

**December 15****th**

_Cookies._

Bumblebee blinked, looking down at Scorponok curiously. "What about them?" The little Decepticon-turned-human was bouncing a little, face lit with childish glee and Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder how often his charge forgot that he wasn't actually an organic child.

_For Santa!_

Oh. For Santa. Of course. "We can leave some cookies for Santa on Christmas Eve, if you want." Bumblebee assured him patiently, already wondering who he could weasel some money out of to buy said cookies.

_Have to make mix stir eggs flour sugar bake oven!_ Scorponok insisted, grabbing Bumblebee by the hand and dragging him into the kitchen and indicating the cookbook and ingredients on the counter.

An hour or so later, when he was covered in flour and Scorponok was trying to scrape the charcoal that was supposed to be cookies off the baking sheet, Bumblebee had decided he wanted to obliterate whichever of the humans it was that told Scorponok about Santa Claus.


	4. December 16

**Notes:** Of course Scorponok won't send a letter to Santa...He sends an e-mail.

* * *

**December 16****th**

_ATTN: Santa Claus_

_Good obedient obey rules orders always. Help Bee cycle family happy good boy listen mama Bee daddy cycle._

_Please bring paint markers paper backhoe bucket shovel sandbox please please please?_

_…More mistletoe for daddy cycle too Bee turn red funny._

_Hope cookies acceptable thank you thank you thank you._

_Request submitted by: Scorponok_


	5. December 17

**Lazybones:** Yes, I know what a symbiote is. I also know that "glide-y" is not a real word. But, as I mentioned in my original author's notes, this is pure crack. It always has been and always will be. Why take it and yourself so seriously? If you don't like my made up descriptions and weirdness, you may remove yourself from my fic. No one is forcing you to read it.

* * *

**December 17****th**

_'The best way to spread Christmas Cheer, is singing loud for all to hear.'_

Bumblebee also hated whoever it was that introduced Scorponok to the joys of Christmas movies - This particular quote from "Elf" had become something of his mantra. The symbiote was impressionable now that he was no longer under the control of a Decepticon and pretty much everything fascinated him. Given his penchant to pretend he was a small child, this holiday appealed to him almost as much as making messes and causing trouble, and he seemed bound and determined to sweep Bumblebee and Prowl into the madness of the season.

"I'm not singing that slaggin' song again." Bumblebee groused, folding his arms across his chest. Scorponok's face fell and the Autobot could feel the tingle of a thought beginning to assault his mind over their lingering bond, so he quickly amended his previous statement. "And we're not listening to it again."

Scorponok's eyes widened, tears shimmering in them, his lower lip starting to quiver. _Yes Bee sing spread cheer is nice holiday love sharing warmth!_ He clasped his small, claw-like hands together, turning on the charm, _Pleeeeeeease?_

Bumblebee sighed, pressing the play button on the stereo system's remote. He'd gone into this battle already knowing he'd lose; how could he possibly resist Scorponok's puppy-eyed gaze?

He sank further into the couch cushions as the opening strains of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" blared out of the stereo speakers.

Even though Scorponok was enjoying himself, and that was important to him, he couldn't wait for this slagging holiday to be over.


	6. December 18

**December 18****th**

When Scorponok and Bumblebee went shopping, Bumblebee sometimes got distracted and lost track of his charge, which often lead to a frantic search for the Decepticon, full of worry and relief and snuggles.

Not so with Prowl; he kept a firm grasp on Scorponok's hand the entire time, walking briskly through the store and expecting the little 'Con to follow behind.

Except for the part where Scorponok wasn't doing as he was supposed to, and kept trying to drag him back towards the ding-a-ling-a-ling sound of the Salvation Army man and his little bell.

Realizing they weren't going to accomplish their appointed task of buying Bumblebee a gift if he didn't indulge the little 'Con, Prowl changed course and steered them both back towards the store front. _Of course _he wanted that bell; Scorponok liked anything that made noise.

Scorponok watched the man for a minute, listening to the jingling of the little bell. _Why?_ He asked Prowl, head cocked in curiosity, _Bell bucket Santa hat not Santa jingle jingle jingle people put money in 'Merry Christmas God bless Thank you so much' why?_

"To help the less fortunate." Prowl replied solemnly, "The people who can't have a happy Christmas on their own."

Scorponok considered that for a moment, turning the explanation over in his mind and finding a logical comparison. ILike Bee help me?/I He queried, one hand digging through his pocket for the crumpled wad of bills Bumblebee had given him to buy himself a treat. Without waiting for an answer, he went ahead and stuffed the money into the red bucket.

Prowl smiled, taking one of Scorponok's small hands back in his own. Every now and then, the Decepticon would completely surprise him with nice little gestures like this -Maybe the Autobot ways _were_ rubbing off on him. "That was kind of you."

Scorponok shrugged. _Humans say Christmas for giving not getting._


	7. December 19

**Notes:** Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! It means a lot to me.

* * *

**December 19****th**

The apartment was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

It troubled Bumblebee.

Usually, when the apartment was quiet, it meant Scorponok was off causing trouble somewhere. Likely, there would be a mess to clean up in the near future; a mess of catastrophic proportions, if the deafening silence was any indication.

Cautiously, he stepped through the doorway into the living room, uncertain about whether or not he'd step in whatever Scorponok had gotten into. But no; there was no mess…Just Scorponok, lying in the middle of the floor, staring at the wall.

No, not the wall. He was staring at the "moving" twinkle lights adorning said wall, absolutely transfixed.

Bumblebee relaxed a little knowing disaster wasn't about to strike.

Prowl looked up from the thick and boring-looking book he was reading, quirking an eyebrow as he looked at Bumblebee. "Perhaps we should leave the lights up year round." He suggested dryly.


	8. December 20

**December 20****th**

Scorponok was miserable, violently ill, purging his systems of the vile thing he had eaten all over the bathroom floor while Bumblebee held his hair out of the way, trying to stand as far away as possible (which was quite far, given the length of the symbiote's hair) from any potential splatter - This was one of those human bodily functions that totally squicked the Autobot out. Humans had THE worst methods of waste disposal, but that was beside the point - and doing his best to be sympathetic, though this was the 'Con's own fault.

"I don't understand." Bumblebee finally spoke up when the last of Scorponok's dry heaving had stopped and the smaller boy lay slumped against the side of the bathtub, face flushed and damp. He looked like _slag._ "Why did you eat that candle?"

Scorponok looked up at him, pale, sweaty face housing a sheepish expression. _Smelled like cookies._


	9. December 21

**December 21****st**

The mistletoe was back.

Bumblebee wasn't sure where it had come from. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. But it was nailed up in _every_ doorway of the apartment and it hadn't been there an hour ago. He'd thought Prowl had surrendered the last of it, but…Apparently some one had scrounged up more.

He tried to flatten himself against the wall as he passed from living room to kitchen, attempting to keep himself from moving directly under the cursed plant. It didn't work and Prowl darted out of nowhere, pouncing on him for a dizzying kiss, then vanished as quickly as he came.

Bumblebee stood there for a moment, dazed. He still hadn't recovered from the previous week's round of blitz-kisses and he wasn't sure he could survive another week's worth, even though being kissed by Prowl sent the most delicious tingling sensation through his system.

From his hiding spot beneath the futon, Scorponok watched and laughed. He didn't think this brand of mischief would put him on the naughty list.


	10. December 22

**December 22****nd**

Wrapping a present didn't look that difficult.

The wrapping paper was a flat square. Bee's present was in a box. It was all math and angles and geometry. Scorponok understood those things.

He set the box in the middle of the paper, studying it intently. Folded one side up and held it in place. Easy easy. Except…The tape was stuck to his fingers.

Frowning, the little Decepticon let go of the paper to free his fingers from the sticky tape. The paper fell away from the box. Making a little distressed sound, Scorponok peeled off the tape and tried again. Paper up. Tape stuck to his fingers. Paper down. And over and over and over until the box was slammed against a wall, sliding crumpled to the floor, and the paper shredded, chewed on and scattered around the room.

Upon discovering the mess, Prowl decided it would be prudent to demonstrate to Scorponok the ease of wrapping presents through the use of gift bags.


	11. December 23

**December 23****rd**

_Bored bored bored…_

Prowl had suggested they go downtown for a holiday lights display. Scorponok had been excited at first -anything that had to do with Christmas was exciting!- but the outing was proving to be boring. They had to walk in the cold. He had to be good, or Santa wouldn't come. And since he was being good, neither of his caregivers were really paying attention to him…They were walking on ahead, discreetly holding hands and talking to one another quietly.

The lights were pretty, Scorponok supposed, but not like the lights at home. There were too many colors and patterns and it was becoming too much to process. Given the array of colors and their close proximity to one another, he was having a difficult time trying to sort out what they were supposed to resemble.

Kicking at a paper cup some one had thoughtlessly dropped on the ground, he shoved his mittened hands into the pockets of his jacket. It would be time to start whining soon; maybe then they could…

_Wait. _

What was _that?_

Something cold and wet had landed on his nose.

Scorponok craned his head upwards, peering at the inky sky. There, amid the usual spattering of stars and wintry clouds, were flecks of white, drifting one after another from above.

_Snow!_

Snow meant digging and Scorponok really liked digging.

"Eeee!" The noise was real, excited. Bumblebee and Prowl both stopped, turning to look at the small symbiote, as he slowly spun in a circle, arms stretched towards the sky, trying to catch the slowly drifting snow.

Bumblebee smiled. It was moments like this that made the little nuisance and his fascination with this holiday all worthwhile.


	12. December 24

**December 24  
**  
_Cookies milk cookies milk cookies milk~_

"Yes, yes…I know. You've slaggin' told me a million times!" Bumblebee batted the hands tugging on his hoodie away, trying to free himself from Scorponok's claw-like fingers. The small Decepticon had been pestering him since early afternoon, carrying around a plastic plate with an image of a reindeer on it, trying to convey the message that the plate needed cookies for Santa.

_Cookies!_ The plate was tucked under his arm now as he yanked at the fabric of the sweatshirt, trying to drag Bumblebee to the kitchen.

"Fine!" Bumblebee threw up his hands in exasperation, "But you have to get some recharge after we put them out, got it?" It was still fairly early by Scorponok's standards, but if he was _that_ desperate to get to bed, then so be it. The Autobot was more than ready for the day -and Christmas itself- to be over.

"Eee!" There was that high-pitched excited noise again. Scorponok danced his way in to the other room to fetch the cookies, leaving Bumblebee to follow at a surprisingly more sedate pace.

By the time he reached the room, Scorponok had already hastily placed some cookies on the plate and was scaling the kitchen counter, trying to get a glass to put milk in.

Sighing, Bumblebee fetched a glass for him, poured the milk and helped him carry it back to the living room. It took Scorponok about ten minutes to arrange the plate on the little table near the tree to his liking, the blond watching as patiently as he could.

"Time for bed."

Scorponok looked up at Bumblebee, his 'please-I'm-not-tired-yet' look already in place on his face. The older boy folded his arms, trying to be stern.

"If you don't go to bed, Santa can't come." He reminded the symbiote.

It was the easiest bedtime ever.


	13. December 25

**December 25**

By seven o'clock, everything was over.

Scorponok -after dragging Bumblebee out of bed at the crack of dawn to see what Santa had brought- had scurried off somewhere, carting one of the new brain teaser puzzles Prowl had gotten him, eager to sit and figure it out.

Prowl was sitting cross-legged on the couch, laboriously looking over the set up instructions for the mini Zen waterfall he'd received from Bumblebee.

And Bumblebee…was flat on his back on the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper and toy packaging, a dazed look on his face as he stared vacantly up at the ceiling.

"Is it over?" He asked tiredly, "I blinked; I think I musta missed it."

Prowl only smiled a little.

_The End_

**Happy Christmas, every one~!**


End file.
